Bittersweet Wedding
by QueenOfMask
Summary: El momento en que los vio felizmente abrazados después de tantas batallas... fue cuando se percató de cuánto los amaba.


**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy XIII y sus personajes pertenecen a Square Enix, yo sólo los uso para divertirme y sin fines lucrativos.

 **Advertencias:** Ligero toque de Snow x Lightning, todo desde el punto de vista de ella. Transcurre después del final del juego.

Sin más que decir, espero que disfrutéis de la lectura.

 **Bittersweet Wedding**

 _\- La haré feliz, lo juro._

 _\- Te creo... Felicidades._

Lightning aprobó al fin al rubio heroico que había escogido su hermana menor. Snow nunca le cayó bien. Para ella no era más que un engreído con un grupo de niños a su cargo, como quien lidera a los más atolondrados en el patio del colegio.

El día que escogieron para revelarle su compromiso fue el peor de todos. Lightning pensaba tener una noche tranquila. Una cena para celebrar su cumpleaños, el cual insistió Serah en festejar.

Las palabras de su amable Mayor no surtieron efecto alguno. No había sido un día relajante, sobretodo porque intentaron burlarse doblemente de ella con la boda y que la menor había sido elegida como Lu'Cie en la tranquila ciudad costera.

Fue el peor cumpleaños de su vida, lo reiteró allí mismo logrando la huida de su hermana entre lágrimas y una discusión con su futuro cuñado, al cual no había admitido como familiar.

Pero todo aquello parecía lejos, muy lejos de donde se encontraba actualmente.

No había armadura, botas o armamento en su cuerpo. Por lo contrario, la guerrera de cabellos cuarzo se miraba al espejo dubitativa al estar envuelta en suave tela color morada. Un traje sin mangas y con guantes hasta el codo caía con gracia por las curvas que poseía pues aunque ejercitada, Claire Farron seguía siendo una esbelta mujer de veintiún años.

Pero ella seguía incrédula a su reflejo maquillado y con un fino calzado de tacón que alargaba aun más sus piernas.

Después de todo lo que ocurrió... ¿Cómo no aceptar el matrimonio? Adoraba a su hermana. Podría haber perdido la vida por ella en muchas ocasiones a lo largo de su duro camino para traerla de vuelta a casa y no fue otro que su futuro marido en quien más se apoyó para no perder la esperanza.

Suspiró tomando asiento en la sala donde esperaba que su hermana terminara de cambiarse para escoltarla.

" _¿A quién pretendo engañar...?"_

Lightning perdió su esperanza a mitad de camino. Fue débil y la tristeza por perder a Serah sumada a la ira y amarguras que sentía hacia sí misma y dirigió a Snow terminaron por hundirla en una oscuridad de la que no pudo salir. No sin ayuda de quien más golpes recibió de sus manos.

Jamás tendría suficientes palabras de agradecimiento para ese hombre en quien no tenía ninguna fe. Poder sentirse protegida por sus palabras, por no flaquear... Le hicieron creer de nuevo, devolverle la seguridad y el optimismo de empuñar su arma contra el destino.

Serah estaba viva gracias a Snow. Y ella también.

\- ¿Hermana? -Preguntó una voz aguda y suave... Y vio a un ángel.

Serah estaba lista para casarse con el hombre que les salvó la vida y ella arqueó las cejas en tristeza al ver que Lightning derramó una lágrima.

Una mezcla de sentimientos hizo presión en su pecho y detuvo las manos de la futura esposa para retirarla ella misma. Ella era su preciada hermana menor, por la que quiso dar la vida. Él se convirtió en el hombre al que pudo confiarla y confiarse a sí misma...

\- Estoy bien, vamos... Una boda no comienza sin la novia.

\- Pero... -La mayor sonrió y acarició uno de sus frágiles rizos.

\- Mi hermana se va a casar. Yo también estoy emocionada ¿Sabes?

Serah se tranquilizó y aceptó las palabras de su hermana, listas para un camino hasta el rubio, donde dejaría a su única familia en manos del hombre que llegó a amar.

 **N/A:** Pues hasta aquí mi pequeño aporte a este juego y su maravilloso personaje principal. Me quedé prendada de la personalidad fuerte y noble de Lightning y de su relación con Snow durante toda la partida, así que necesitaban un pequeño hueco por aquí (y de paso quitaba telarañas...). Espero que os haya gustado y ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
